dynastylegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Han
Han army (漢軍) is the faction of Liu Bang's army during the end of Qin Dynasty and during the Han-Chu Contention. This army also served as the main army to Liu Bang and others which has latter forged as one of the military forces after Liu Bang established the Han Dynasty. The Han Dynasty which established by Liu Bang was actually the Western Han Dynasty which reigns more than a century and making it a longest ruling dynasty in the Chinese history. Formation It is began as the volunteers from Pei Country during the final days of the Qin Dynasty. Begin as the peasant the defeat of Xiang Yu and the fall of Western Chu has extended the army within the faction. HISTORICAL INFORMATION This infomation is based on wikipedia as a part of resources.... Fall of Qin Dynasty With Qin Shi Huang died of natural causes in 210 BCE. In 209 BCE the conscription officers Chen Sheng and Wu Guang, leading 900 conscripts through the rain, failed to meet an arrival deadline; the Standard Histories claim that the Qin punishment for this delay would have been execution. To avoid this, Chen and Wu started a rebellion against Qin, known as the Daze Village Uprising, but they were thwarted by the Qin general Zhang Han in 208 BCE; both Wu and Chen were subsequently assassinated by their own soldiers.6 Yet by this point others had rebelled, among them Xiang Yu (d. 202 BCE) and his uncle Xiang Liang (項梁/项梁), men from a leading family of the Chu aristocracy. They were joined by Liu Bang, a man of peasant origin and supervisor of convicts in Pei County. Mi Xin, grandson of King Huai I of Chu, was declared King Huai II of Chu at his powerbase of Pengcheng (modern Xuzhou) with the support of the Xiangs, while other kingdoms soon formed in opposition to Qin.8 Despite this, in 208 BCE Xiang Liang was killed in a battle with Zhang Han,9 who subsequently attacked Zhao Xie the King of Zhao at his capital of Handan, forcing him to flee to Julu, which Zhang put under siege. However, the new kingdoms of Chu, Yan, and Qi came to Zhao's aid; Xiang Yu defeated Zhang at Julu and in 207 BCE forced Zhang to surrender. While Xiang was occupied at Julu, King Huai II sent Liu Bang to capture the Qin heartland of Guanzhong with an agreement that the first officer to capture this region would become its king. In late 207 BCE, the Qin ruler Ziying, who had claimed the reduced title of King of Qin, had his chief eunuch Zhao Gao killed after Zhao had orchestrated the deaths of Chancellor Li Si in 208 BCE and the second Qin emperor Qin Er Shi in 207 BCE. Liu Bang gained Ziying's submission and secured the Qin capital of Xianyang;11 persuaded by his chief advisor Zhang Liang (d. 189 BCE) not to let his soldiers loot the city, he instead sealed up its treasury. A Western Han bronze wine warmer with cast and incised decoration, from Shanxi or Henan province, 1st century BCE The Standard Histories allege that when Xiang Yu arrived at Xianyang two months later in early 206 BCE, he looted it, burned it to the ground, and had Ziying executed. In that year, Xiang Yu offered King Huai II the title of Emperor Yi of Chu and sent him to a remote frontier where he was assassinated; Xiang Yu then assumed the title Hegemon-King of Western Chu (西楚霸王) and became the leader of a confederacy of 18 kingdoms. The Rise of Liu Bang At the Feast at Hong Gate, Xiang Yu considered having Liu Bang assassinated, but Liu, realizing that Xiang was considering killing him, escaped during the middle of the feast.15 In a slight towards Liu Bang, Xiang Yu carved Guanzhong into three kingdoms with former Qin general Zhang Han and two of his subordinates as kings; Liu Bang was granted the frontier Kingdom of Han in Hanzhong, where he would pose less of a political challenge to Xiang Yu. In the summer of 206 BCE, Liu Bang heard of Emperor Yi's fate and decided to rally some of the new kingdoms to oppose Xiang Yu, leading to a four-year war known as the Chu–Han contention. Liu initially made a direct assault against Pengcheng and captured it while Xiang was battling another king who resisted him—Tian Guang (田廣) the King of Qi—but his forces collapsed upon Xiang's return to Pengcheng; he was saved by a storm which delayed the arrival of Chu's troops, although his father Liu Zhijia (劉執嘉) and wife Lü Zhi were captured by Chu forces.18 Liu barely escaped another defeat at Xingyang, but Xiang Yu was unable to pursue him because Liu Bang induced Ying Bu (英布), the King of Huainan, to rebel against Xiang. After Liu Bang occupied Chenggao along with a large Qin grain storage, Xiang threatened to kill Liu's father if he did not surrender, but Liu did not give in to Xiang's threats. THE FALL OF XIANG YU AND ESTABLISHMENT OF HAN A gilded belt clasp with turquoise, dated Warring States Period to early Han Dynasty, 4th to 3rd centuries BCE With Chenggao and his food supplies lost, and with Liu Bang's general Han Xin (d. 196 BCE) having conquered Zhao and Qin to Chu's north,20 in 203 BCE Xiang Yu offered to release Liu Bang's relatives from captivity and split China into political halves: the west would belong to Han and the east to Chu. Although Liu accepted the truce, it was short-lived, and in 202 BCE at Gaixia in modern Anhui, the Han forces forced Xiang Yu to flee from his fortified camp in the early morning with only 800 cavalry, pursued by 5,000 Han cavalry.After several bouts of fighting, Xiang Yu became surrounded at the banks of the Yangzi River, where he committed suicide. Liu Bang took the title of emperor, and is known to posterity as Emperor Gaozu of Han (r. 202–195 BCE). FIGURES RULER *Liu Bang (Emperor of Gaozu-202–195 BC) *Liu Ying (195–188 BC) LADIES *Empress Lu *Cao Ju VASSALS *Han Xin-Grand Marshall *Xiao He *Cao Zhen ADVISORS *Chen Ping *Zhou Cang GENERAL *Fan Kuai *Xiao Hou Ying *Lu Wan *Ying Bu-Defected Chu general * Fiction Figures/Follower Original Characters *Luo Sheng Wen-Defected Chu general after a failed defense in Jing Castle. *Gan Ren-Sister of Chu elite general, Gan Wei. Defected to Han after her brother defeat in the hands of Luo Sheng Wen in the Fall of YanNiu Hills. *Wu Le Ting-Liu Bang's childhood friend and 2nd wife. TRIVIA Han emblem.jpg|Concept version of the Han Insignia Han insigna.png|Han banner Main Insignia Category:Han Category:Faction Category:Army